1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a detonating system having a detonation cord for propagating a detonation wave. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for cutting a detonating cord.
2. Background Art
A detonating cord is a waterproof, flexible fabric tube or sheath containing an explosive designed to transmit a detonation wave. Typically, the detonating cord is wound on a supply spool and a desired length of the cord is cut as needed. It is important to obtain a square cut at the desired length of the detonating cord to ensure even detonation. One method that has been employed for a long time involves the use of a wooden block and a sharp razor blade to cut the detonating cord. However, this method does not always provide an accurate and quality cut, especially with the new types of sheathing, e.g., "Halar" and "Kevlar" braid sheathing, that are being used on detonating cords today. FIGS. 1A and 1B show another cutter 100 that is sometimes used in cutting a detonating cord. The cutter 100 includes a plier 102 having a pair of jaws 104 and a blade 106 mounted on one of the jaws. A detonating cord may be inserted between the jaws 104 and the jaws 104 may be pivoted toward each other to cut the cord. The cutter 100 is primarily designed for cutting plastic tubing and, therefore, does not usually provide enough support to the detonating cord to prevent the cut end of the detonating cord from becoming oval. In addition, the blade, when used in cutting a detonating cord, typically does not last for more than a couple of cuts. The plier 102 also does not provide adequate mechanical advantage to allow multiple cuts to be made quickly. Therefore, a need still exists for a cutter that can cut a detonating cord safely, accurately, and efficiently.